emau5fandomcom-20200213-history
Emma Wilkerson
Name: Emma Wilkerson Age: 13 District: 11 Gender: Female Appearance: She is okay looking. Emma has Brown hair up to her Shoulders. Emma Also has an Round face with Nice Pretty eyes that are Brown Then she has an Ok looking face with Pale Pink Lips and a nose that looks Big when she wears her Glasses and She is a Bit chubby But she still looks Healthy and Has a Good Body. Personality: Emma is really Nice but when You are being mean to her she will Become really Mad and Start To do Bad stuff to you like She will push you to a wall and start Slapping.But that rarely Happens Most People Think she is sweet and Bubbly when you get to know her but the other jerks think Emma is weird But Emma is also very shy to others. W.O.C: A sickle sword or an Axe. Strengths: Emma is really strong for her age.She is also Good at Rock climbing and any Climbing since she Climbs a lot and Finally Emma is a Good hider. Weaknesses: Emma Has Low low self esteem since she was Bullied a lot so she has Trust Issues also Emma is not a long distance runner and finally Emma Is kinda bad at making ally's. Fears: Emma is scared of Losing her friends and she Is scared of getting stabbed. Tribute Token: A Bracelet that she got from her Bestfriend Sam. Backstory: Emma used too be a Bubbly girl she had lots of friends Sadly in Grade Six, Emma had too Move too a Private school since a Lady showed her Mom about the school and the mom was Fine with it. The Kids at Emma's Private school were Rude and Snobby But Emma was not a Loner she had Friends But this girl named Indigo Bullied on her and Raged at her because Emma wore the Same Pants as her and She tell lies about her and Making excuses so She would not be Emma's friend. After when Emma was Twelve, Indigo Left But She was not happy for Long because a Rude girl named Erin came She decided too Bully all of her friends So Erin would so Stuff like Punch them, Hit them and Do a lot of Mean Stuff But She would do it too Emma since Indigo Left. People would start to be nice too Emma and wanted to be her friend But Erin saw her as a Threat So her and another girl Made a Rumors about Emma so Emma Descided to Stop going too that private school and go back to her old school but she was not the Same. Emma was not the Bubbly Girl that she was when she was Eleven So Emma Decided to End the Pain and the Bad Thoughts so she volunteered to end it but she wanted to do one thing and that thing is too Win the Hunger games. Allience: She will Try out for the Careers If they don't let her then she will try too Ally with Her Distict Partner or Distict Eight male. Other: Emma is based off me and Most of the backstory is a true story.